Bill McCann
|death_date = |birth_place = Glanville, South Australia |death_place = Tusmore, South Australia |placeofburial = |allegiance = |branch = Australian Army |serviceyears = 1914 – 1919 1927 – 1935 |rank = Lieutenant Colonel |unit = |commands = 10th Battalion |battles = First World War * Gallipoli Campaign * Battle of Pozières |awards = Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George Distinguished Service Order Officer of the Order of the British Empire Military Cross & Bar Mentioned in Despatches }} Lieutenant Colonel William Francis James "Billy" McCann CMG, DSO, OBE, MC & Bar (19 April 1892 – 14 December 1957) was an Australian soldier and barrister. Early life McCann was born at Glanville in Adelaide to engine driver John Francis McCann and Eliza, née Francis. He attended Adelaide High School and became a teacher in 1913, working at Ethelton, Malvern and Glanville. World War I At the outbreak of World War I he enlisted in the Australian Imperial Force's 10th Battalion and by the time he embarked in October had been promoted sergeant. On 25 April 1915 he landed at Gallipoli and received several mentions for outstanding service in routine orders. Promoted second lieutenant on 4 August and full lieutenant on 14 November, he served in Gallipoli until he was transferred to the Western Front in early 1916. McCann was a snouting, sniping and intelligence officer in France and on 16 April 1916 was promoted captain. He commanded the 10th's leading company early in the Battle of Pozières and was awarded the Military Cross. He was sent to England after receiving a severe head wound but returned to the front in November. At Louverval Wood on 8 April 1917 he was wounded in the neck, but continued to lead his men for several hours. He returned to his unit in May, but until June 1918 he was frequently sent on other missions. For his action at Mont de Merris on 29 July he received a Bar to his Military Cross, and he was given the Distinguished Service Order after his leadership at Crépey Wood. Promoted temporary major on 23 September and confirmed on 21 October, he spent time at the School of Tactics in Camberley before becoming second-in-command of the battalion on 7 December. He commanded the 10th Battalion from January 1919 until its disbandment in March; he received a mention in Douglas Haig's final despatch and had a prominent place in the 1919 Anzac Day march. He was admitted to Keswick Hospital in June and was discharged from the AIF on 8 September 1919. Later life McCann attempted farming in Truro and Manoora but was hampered by his war injuries. He married Mildred Southcott on 20 August 1921. In March 1922 he began studying law at the University of Adelaide, and he was called to the Bar in 1925. He went into partnership with fellow war hero Arthur Blackburn but by 1927 had returned to the Australian Army as commander of the 10th Battalion. Later that year he was transferred to the 43rd Battalion as lieutenant-colonel and two years later placed on the unattached list. McCann was state vice-president (1921–23) and president (1924–29) of the Returned Sailors' and Soldiers' Imperial League of Australia until he resigned to unsuccessfully run for Boothby as a Nationalist in the 1929 federal election. Moved to the army reserve in 1935, he was also appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire the same year. McCann briefly commanded a special constabulary of men over 45 during World War II. In 1956 he was appointed Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George and died of coronary disease at Tusmore the following year. References Category:1892 births Category:1957 deaths Category:Australian Army officers Category:Australian barristers Category:Australian military personnel of World War I Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from South Australia Category:Recipients of the Military Cross and Bar